1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backboards used in emergency extrication situations where possible spinal injuries may exist, and more particularly to a spinal immobilization device combining the superior extrication capabilities of a long spine board with the improved immobilization and comfort features of a vacuum splint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The long spine board (LSB) has traditionally been used by emergency medical service (EMS) personnel as a platform to facilitate the extrication of accident victims from vehicles, to immobilize patients with suspected spinal trauma, and as a carrying device to transport the patient from the scene of the accident to the treatment facility. The LSB is a rigid board that is relatively narrow to permit access to automobile accident victims. In these situations, it is used to form a bridge between the seat of the automobile and the rescuers so that the patient can be positioned on it and then slid from the ear. The extrication of an accident victim, for example, might involve placing the LSB between the thigh of the injured person and the ear seat and subsequently sliding as much of the board as possible under the patient's body. Rescuers then use their hands to manually stabilize the head, neck, and back of the patient. A cervical collar may be employed at this point. The patient's hips are slowly rotated until the patient's body is parallel to the automobile seat. The patient's back is slowly lowered onto the LSB and the patient is then slid fully onto the LSB. In this position the patient is extricated from the ear and secured to the LSB with straps. Some type of head restraint is also used in conjunction with a cervical collar to immobilize the head. Thus immobilized, the patient is transported to an emergency department.
While the LSB is the most commonly used device for extrication, immobilization, and transportation of patients with spinal injuries, there are several problems. Patients immobilized on backboards frequently experience pain and discomfort from the board itself as well as from their injuries. It is often difficult for emergency staff to distinguish whether experienced pain is due to the immobilization or the injury, frequently resulting in unnecessary x-rays or other procedures. Furthermore, the degree of immobilization of a patient strapped to a rigid board is less than desirable. This can lead to additional spinal injury during the transportation process or while undergoing x-rays in an emergency room.
Various vacuum or air evacuated splint and mattress devices are known in the prior art, such as the vacuum immobilizer support of U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,756. A bag or casing is filled with small discrete elements such as round beads. A vacuum mattress or bag will conform to the patient's body when the patient is placed upon it. When the air is evacuated from the mattress, it becomes rigid while matching the contours of the patient's body, thus evenly supporting the body. When the patient is strapped to such a mattress, he is immobilized to a much greater degree than that which is possible using a rigid backboard. It is also much more comfortable for the patient. However, while the patient is sufficiently immobilized, the vacuum mattress is not sufficiently rigid by itself for extricating and transporting the patient. The patient is typically extricated to a backboard, then moved from the backboard to the vacuum splint. This additional handling could induce further injury and requires additional time.
While a LSB is a good extrication tool, it is a poor choice for immobilization of patients. Existing vacuum splints are good immobilization devices, but are too bulky and too flexible to be used as an extrication tool.